Microelectromechanical (MEMS) and nanoelectromechanical (NEMS) devices have been implemented as sensors in a number of different applications, such as velometers and accelerometers. Because they are mechanical, MEMS and NEMS can reduce standby leakage current. Electromechanical devices also potentially have better sub-threshold behavior than transistors (which are limited by 60 mV/dec.).
However, conventional electromechanical device designs require a large control gate voltage which makes them hard to scale. Further, many conventional MEMS and NEMS devices rely on a cantilever design wherein a cantilever structure (e.g., a polysilicon arm or array of arms) actuates during operation of the device. Thus the reliability of these devices can also be an issue. Reliability refers to a lifetime of the electromechanical switch, for example how many times the electromechanical transistor can be switched on and off, how long the electromechanical transistor can stay on with resistance less than a certain value, etc.
Therefore, an improved electromechanical sensor design that does not suffer from the above-described drawbacks would be desirable.